Pigments, dyes and colorants often comprise large and/or complicated chemical structures, such as, multiple and/or conjugated rings, which can have varied, detrimental and/or unpredictable electronic properties. For example, black pigments can have high color density (coloring per unit weight), a high blackness degree and high light fastness. In efforts to increase pigment loading, toners containing higher amounts of black pigment, however, exhibit lower charging with high dielectric loss, both of which reduce transfer efficiency and degrade image quality. Black pigments can be conductive due to the formation of pathways through the toner particle, which may contribute to some of the defects noted above.
Therefore, there remains a need to reduce the dielectric loss, and thus, improve charging to enable lower cost toners and hyperpigmented toners.